A Galkan Mage:Wolfiesan's Story
by Wolfiesan
Summary: The tragic backstory of the Galkan Red Mage Wolfiesan.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer stuffs: I don't own Final Fantasy XI or any of it's original Characters, However, the character Wolfiesan does belong to me, so don't use it unless you ask please. Character "Howling Wolf" is a character i made of for the story, so no legal stuff there. This is my first Submission here, and i hope you all enjoy it! . Comments are more than welcome, just don't flame.

-

* * *

My tale begins in the nation of Windurst. I was 5 years old. It was a moonlight Lightsday night, the cool air stirred within the outskirts of the town. I can remember that night perfectly…for that it was I awoke to that faithful night.

My father, Howling Wolf, and I were on a ship from Selbina heading to Mhauru. My father told me that we were going to see the great nation of Windurst. To help clarify things, I was born in Bastok, a town well known for it's mining. I had never been outside the city my whole life. So it was a treat to get to go to Windurst. On the ship ride over there, I was excited, yet exhausted. My father told me "Rest up son, when we dock we still have a long trip ahead of us to town." My father was a Galka like me. My mother had died a year after I was born, so I don't remember her well. My father has raised me for most of my life, and he did a good job of it too. He was a Bastokian guard, so he was very strong and capable of protecting us along this journey. I finally took heed to his advice and I went down the lower levels of the ship, and rested against a wall. After a few moments, I fell fast asleep.

I awoke in a daze, how many hours had passed by, I didn't know. It took me a while to realize what I was doing away from my warm bed back at home, but it was then I recalled that I was headed to Windy. I looked around quickly to see my father and tell him of my excitement to be here. He was no where in sight. I began to yell "Father! Father! Where are you!" My throat started to strain, so I stopped. It was futile to anyways, I knew he wasn't around, he wasn't anywhere around, and it was a lost cause to try and find him. I fell back onto the ground, starting to cry. I tried to resist the tears as they started to form in my eyes, but my emotions got the better of me. I thought that I would surely die. I feared for my life, that is, until a passing adventurer on a chocobo came and stopped right in front of me. I gazed up at the magnificent creature. The golden bird extended it's neck out towards me and let out a loud "Wark!" I jumped back, frightened. The adventurer laughed and said "Don't be afraid, that means he likes you." I had to laugh at myself a little also. I went up the bird and started petting it's beak. As I did, I looked up at the person mounting the Choco. He was a hume, looked pretty young. He was covered in robes and had a large staff on his back. I could tell that he was a mage. I had heard things about mages, great things, but had never met face to face with one. I was amazed to say the least. He held out his hand and said "Get on, I'll give you a lift to town." I grabbed his hand and stumbled up onto the chocobo. I held onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall off. After I had got situated, he lightly tapped the bird on the side with his foot and we took off. I was in awe at the speed of the creature, the wind blowing back through my hair. My train of thought was interrupted when the hume asked me my name. I stayed silent. After a while he spoke up and said "Not very talkative huh? Well, my names Naota, nice to meet you." I finally worked up the courage and spoke up. "I'm Wolfiesan. I come from Bastok." Naota looked back at me, shocked. "How in Windurst name did a little kid like you end up all the way here in Windurst?" Once again, there was silence from me. Naoto looked at me hard and long. It seemed as though he knew what happened without saying. There was no more conversation between us until we reached town. He dismounted the chocobo and we walked through the city gates. He looked down at me and said "Well Wolfie, welcome to the wonderful nation of Windurst!" He smiled. I tried my hardest to crack a smile but couldn't help but frown. My father…why had he done this to me. He was a well respected man, and he loved me. How could he just abandon me like this? I didn't know whether to be sad or angry right now. Naoto tapped me and I looked up at him. "Hey," he started, "it doesn't seem you've got anyone to go to around here. If you need a place to stay, I can gladly let you stay with me." At first I hesitated, but then I thought of how great it would be to live with a mage, see him do his job, and, who knows, maybe he'll even teach me a thing or two. It was from that day on that I, a very young Wolfiesan, sought out to become a great mage.


	2. Growing Up

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i'm not the owner of FFXI or any game in the FF series. BTW, failed to mention last chapter, but Naota is also a character i made up off the top of my head, so no legal crap there. Nobality however, does not belong to me, but my friend who also plays the game and i have had permission by him to mention him in the story. Now that thats out the way... enjoy the story! I promise that there will be more action in the coming chapters, and that my story will get better. Comments welcome.

* * *

For my first few years staying with Naota, he basically taught me about the city's history, and showed me around, making sure that I knew every nook and cranny of the nation. I didn't have any friends, didn't care to at the time. I spent a lot of time contemplating, thinking of my father and why he had been so cruel as to leave me. These thoughts haunted me every day, it was inescapable. 

By age seven I had finally made some friends. I hung around a crowd of mithras mostly. I didn't quite fit in the best with them, yet they accepted me for who I was. I had tried befriending some tarutarus, but they only picked on me. They would call me "Dumb" and "Fatty." As much as that angered me, I was the peaceful type and didn't resort to violence, I just shrugged it off, or at least tried to make it seem that way. It was when I was eight that I met my best friend, a Elvaan by the name of Nobality. We met outside a shop in Windurst Waters one day. I was on the way to the goods shop to pick up some things for Naota and I saw Nobal outside, he looked lost. I poked him on the shoulder and offered my assistance. Turns out he was new in town, his parents were politicians hailing from Jeuno, which I had never heard of until upon meeting him. His parents were staying in a house in Windurst Wall, and he was having trouble finding his way there, so after making my purchases at the shop, I lead him to his home. After all this time I still hadn't gave him my name. I politely bowed and told him "The name's Wolfiesan, and you?" The Elvaan replied cheerily "I'm Nobality, nice to meet you! Hope to see you around." From that day forth we were the best of friends.

The next few years were uneventful really. In my preteen years I got in with the wrong crowd, a group of mithra thieves. It wasn't long until I figured out they only wanted to use me because of my size and strength, to make people fear us and be intimidated. After I got myself out of that, I started being a bit more solitary. Naota was helping me with my studies to become a mage. He taught me about two different kinds of magic. White magic, the practice of healing and protecting others from harm. Then, there was Black magic, magical arts that dealt with damaging your foes greatly with the aid of the elements, such as wind and fire. Naota had showed me some of these spells in the works when he would have to go out to the fields to take care of some business. He would go out into the fields of Sarubarta and kill monsters to collect crystals, then give them to the guards. He didn't have any trouble defeating any of the creatures, he could just cast a simple spell such as Stone, and his foe would fall to the ground. I never got to take up in arms at the time, I would just humbly stand by and watch.

Now, lets fast forward a few years. At this time I was sixteen. Naota had finally deemed me mature enough to start taking up an arm. He knew that I wanted to be a mage badly, and also that I wanted to be a swordsman at the same time. This seemed like a problem at the time, seeing as mages don't primarily use blades. I didn't care for blunt weapons such as clubs and whatnot though. When we were standing outside the weapons shop, contemplating on what would suit me best, Naota broke the silence. "Wolfiesan, my young apprentice" he spoke with an intelligent tone, " I've never told you this in my years of teaching you…but there is a mage that can use both the white and black magics, but not only that, but Red Mages are well suited for physical combat as well, for they can use blades." My eyes lit up. "But…" I could tell from the tone of his voice that there was something negative he had to say. "You are a galka.. Not many of your kind pursue being a mage..do to their lack of, magical talents." I looked down at the ground grimly for a moment. Naota looked at me concerned and starting saying "You could make a great warrior you know. You have the strength and…" I cut him off. I lifted my head up and stared him dead in the eyes. "That doesn't matter to me." I said, "I've had my hopes and dreams up for this too long. I don't care what my kin do, perhaps they didn't have the burning passion that I do for dwelling in the magics. I don't care how difficult it will be… I'll study twice as hard as I am now. I'll practice every day if I have to. Whatever it takes, I'll do it, but I refuse to deny myself of my dream." Naota didn't say a word. He headed inside the weapons shop…didn't come out for a good 10 minutes. When he came out, he was carrying something large in his hands. He walked up to me and held his hand out with a sword in hand. "Wolfiesan…my apprentice…you have stayed with me and learned from me for many years…and your current chosen path, as a red mage, will require many more years of my teachings. By accepting this sword, you'll be agreeing to this path….will you take it?" I stared hard for a second, just out into space, stunned by his words. I took the sword from Naota's hands by the hilt and held it out in front of me, examining the great blade. A wide smile crept along my face and without hesitation I quickly said "I do."


End file.
